


Beneath the Table

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are curious about grown up meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Table

Elladan and Elrohir hid beneath the table in the Hall of Fire, trying to be silent as well as invisible. They wanted to see what exactly went on when ‘important guests’ came to visit their father, who always sent them to their room directly after dinner was done. 

Soon the room filled with both elves and men, who talked of things that sounded even more boring than Master Erestor’s histories. 

“I’m glad Papa sends us to bed,” Elladan whispered to Elrohir. “It’s a wonder that they all don’t die of boredom.” 

“We can fix that,” Elrohir whispered with a wink…

**

Another evening. 

And another meeting. 

The two elflings were hiding beneath the table. With a bag of mice. And a bag of snakes. 

Elrond spoke of darkness approaching them. At least he did until a handful of terrified little mice began to scurry out from beneath one of the tables. It took half an hour to rid the room of vermin and to begin again. 

Shortly after that, many little snakes began to slither hither and yon. Even small snakes are scary to some and both elves and men began to cry out in alarm and run from the room until only Elrond and two small hidden elflings remained. 

Elrond spoke to the unseen children. “I thank you for rescuing me this time but I shall require your attendance at all of my meetings from now on if this ever happens again.” 

From that evening forward, the sons of Elrond were content to study some of Master Erestor’s history after dinner. Sometimes they did their mathematics. They’d even play with Arwen if pressed into it. They drank imaginary tea and danced with her dolls now and then. 

_Anything_ , it seemed, was better than a meeting in the Hall of Fire. 

~end~


End file.
